Shaving cream in aerosol cans has been available for many years, however, many people still desire to apply shaving cream with a brush.
Accordingly, many prior art designs have been developed which combine a cap for the aerosol can and with a brush so that the lather is conducted to the brush for application. However, problems with these prior art designs have made them impractical to manufacture or inconvenient to use.
Several of the prior art designs involve the connection of a brush assembly to the cap supplied with the aerosol shaving cream can. These designs have the problem that they were unable to conveniently connect to aerosol caps of different sizes and shapes and thus were suited for use with only a few brands of aerosol shaving cream.
Other prior art brush assemblies were designed to replace the aerosol cap supplied with the aerosol shaving cream can. These assemblies also suffered from several defects. Many prior art assemblies were typically composed of one type of plastic material. If this plastic material is soft and flexible to allow the brush assembly to be easily snapped on the aerosol can, the flexibilty allowed the activator button to move from side-to-side causing erratic operation of the aerosol can. On the other hand, if the brush assembly was composed of a hard plastic material, the aerosol can was often activated prematurely when the assembly was snapped onto the can, causing a waste of shaving cream and a spill which had to be cleaned up. In many cases these prior art assemblies could only be used with certain brands of aerosol shaving cream.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination brush and activator unit which can be snapped onto an aerosol shaving cream can without causing premature operation of the can.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination brush and activator unit which can fit most brands of aerosol shaving cream.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a combination brush and activator unit which has flexible surfaces for gripping the aerosol can so that it can endure repeated snap-on and snap-off procedures from the can.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a combination brush and applicator unit which has a nozzle with sufficient flexibilty to prevent premature operation of the aerosol can.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a shaving cream applicator unit which can apply cream from a can with a vertical outlet nozzle into an upwardly angled brush applicator.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a shaving cream applicator unit in which the applicator brush is angled upward for more efficient application of shaving foam to the user's face, more efficient transfer of the foam from the can into the applicator brush and more comfortable handling by the user.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shaving cream applicator unit which has an elevated, angled activator button for easy finger access and which does not move side-to-side when pressure is applied.